1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for assembling an interface card of an electronic device, and more particularly to a chassis structure of an electronic device and an interface card bracket thereof.
2. Related Art
Host for servers and industrial computers is required to have powerful logic computation ability and extension ability, so as to finish the assigned computation operations in a short time and to offer various services together with a variety of expansion units disposed therein. Therefore, the host for servers and industrial computers has a variety of electronic parts and components and peripheral expansion units mounted therein, such as motherboards, hard disk drivers, optical disk drives, various interface cards for expansion functions, and power supplies, and as a result, the host for servers and industrial computers generally has an excessive large volume. Although the host for servers and industrial computers is permitted to have a much larger size than the common personal computers to accommodate more electronic parts and components and peripheral expansion units, considering the manufacturing cost and space of the workshop, a series of general dimension specifications for host are issued in this field, for example, 1 U (unit=1.75 inches), 2 U, 3 U, and 4 U made depending upon the height of rackmounts. Therefore, how to efficiently allocate the positions of various electronic parts and components within a limited space of the host has become an important issue in this field.
As for the host for some servers or industrial computers, in order to ensure the electric energy to be continuously supplied to the host for a long time, a plurality of removable power supplies is disposed in the host, and thus preventing the servers or industrial computers from being interrupted during operations due to the failure of one power supply. The removable power supplies are electrically connected to a motherboard through a power supply interface card with a power supply unit (PSU). The removable power supplies are electrically connected to the power supply interface card, once they are inserted into the host.
Under the situation that electronic parts and components are allocated close to one another within the chassis of the host and the height of the chassis is rather limited, the motherboard with a large dimension plays an important role in arranging the space within the chassis. As a result, most of power supply interface cards have to be configured parallel to the motherboard. The electronic parts are all gathered and mounted on one side of the motherboard, so that the space on the other side of the motherboard is relatively flat. Therefore, in some servers or industrial computers, the power supply interface cards are often allocated under the motherboard (the side without electronic parts), and meanwhile, expansion slots for power supplies are disposed under the motherboard since the space under the motherboard is relatively flat. However, since other expansion units, such as an optical disk driver or a hard disk drive, are further disposed around the motherboard, the power supply interface cards are often blocked by the units around the motherboard when they are disposed under the motherboard. As a result, the power supply interface cards cannot be mounted and detached in a sufficient large space, which is really troublesome. Furthermore, as for some computers in specific models, the space within the host is really limited, and if the power supply interface card needs to be replaced, a new power supply interface card cannot be mounted and positioned unless the motherboard is detached first. As a result, the procedures for detaching and mounting the power supply interface card are rather time-consuming and labor-consuming.